Good News
by WithinHerHeart
Summary: Ironhide has some good news for Ratchet. Ah, you gotta love 'em. IronhidexRatchet. I don't own Transformers or the research mentioned in the story.
1. Grumpiness

'Hey, Ratchet.'

Ratchet almost bent the arms of his chair, he was gripping it so hard.

'This is the sixth time you have just waltzed into my med-bay today, Ironhide.' He snarled through clenched denta, his already very short temper getting even more minuscule.

'I didn't waltz. I tap-danced.' Ironhide replied cheekily, grinning as he leant across the doorway, which could only just take his massive weight in his natural mech form.

Ratchet pulled in a large amount of air through his intakes, trying to keep his cool.

You may as well of asked Megatron to paint himself pink and help some elderly femmes across the road.

'What. Do. You. Want.'

'Just thought you may want to see this.' Ironhide stopped slouching, and Ratchet swore he swaggered over to the desk where he sat. He also noticed that the weapons specialist was carrying a data pad in his hands. 'Don't worry, it's good news.' Ironhide laughed, spotting the look on the medics face as he approached. He placed the data pad in front of the medic, and leant forward to press a sweet and short kiss on the medics helm. Ratchet didn't respond, but Ironhide was just thankful that he hadn't had a wrench lobbed at his head yet. 'Don't forget to recharge.' He reminded his bondmate, and drew away.

'I won't.' Ratchet promised, but they both knew that it would probably be broken later. Like all the other times.

Ironhide cracked a smile at him, before he turned and left.

Ratchet exhaled heavily, feeling guilt pull at his spark at the sad smile his love gave him, no longer irritated or aggravated. He picked up the data pad, and began to read the message.

Ratch,

I went on the internet today when I was with the Lennox's, and I found the most curious thing…

Did you know that being grumpy was good for you?

An Australian human did research a while back, and he found that being grumpy helps you think more clearly. Miserable people also are better at decision making, and are less gullible than happy, cheerful people.

I hope this didn't brighten your day!

-Ironhide

Ratchet was silent for a moment, waiting for the message to finally reach his processors.

A few Earth minutes later, he shot up, and slammed his fists down onto the table.

'IRONHIDE!' He roared, and flew out of the room. Later he felt Ironhide's amusement and joy over his connection with him as a wrench, thrown with amazing force and accuracy left a large dent in his helm.


	2. Self Servicing

'Ello, my duckies! Chapter 2 of 'Good News' here!

I personally don't like this one as much, as it seems a bit rushed and I'm awful at writing mech almost-sexy-times, but what the hell.

WARNING: THIS ONE IS A LITTLE SEXIER THAN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER *yeah, sexy times!* SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE TWO MECHS TOGETHER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

This is dedicated to my reviewers. Love xxxx

'Ow.'

'Shut up.'

'Ow.'

'Shut up.'

'Ow.'

'Shut up!'

'Ow.'

'Damnit, 'Hide, shut up!'

'……'

'…….'

'…..ow…AH!' Ironhide yelped, the sudden, real pain in his helm taking him by surprise. He flinched away from his medic, who had a blank, plain expression on his faceplate like nothing had happened. Ironhide held his helm protectively as Ratchet tried to pull him closer and continue working on him. 'What the slag was that for?!'

'You were irritating me. You deserved it.' Was his bond-mates simple reply, and he roughly grabbed Ironhide by the arm and yanked the mech closer. He started working on the black helm again, ignoring his fake and childish whimpers of protest and agony. The dent which he was attempting to work out on it was fairly large- Ratchet almost felt guilty for throwing the wrench at his mate a week ago.

Almost, anyway.

Ironhide deserved it for being a annoying fragger.

'…Ow.'

'Ironhide. Quit it.' He tapped the wrench he was working with against the helm threateningly, and Ironhide gave a small pout worthy of Optimus and Bumblebee's frankly adorable sparkling. However, he made no sound.

Ratchet worked in silence for a few moments, fighting to get the dent he created out of Ironhide's helm. He frowned, his optics darkening in concentration. That wrench was probably one of his best throws of his life. He shook his head to himself, trying to dismiss the thought. If it was this irritating to get the result out, he'll never throw a wrench again.

Ratchet jumped in surprise as Ironhide suddenly leapt away from him.

'Whoa, stop the presses!' The weapons specialist warned, staring at his mate with wide optics. 'Get Paramount on the phone! You're gonna stop throwin' wrenches, Ratch? Have you gone soft?' Ratchet narrowed his eyes at Ironhide, placing both hands on his hips. He was vaguely wondering what this 'Paramount' was, but he had a feeling he didn't want to know.

'I have not 'gone soft', Ironhide.' The medic growled, his tone icy. 'Now get back on this fragging table before I tie you too it.'

He realised the mistake he'd made a second to late.

A smooth smile appeared in Ironhide's faceplate.

'You'd like to, wouldn't you, Ratch?' He purred, his voice low, seductive and _wonderful _in his mate's audios. 'Well, I wouldn't mind either. Remember how good it was when I did it to you?'

'_Oh, Primus, yes.' _

Ironhide's predatory grin widened, and Ratchet mentally slapped himself when he realised that Ironhide could hear everything he was thinking over their bond.

'Oh…oh….' Ratchet gestured his arms wildly in the air and turned away, as if trying to think of something. 'Just….you…..frag you, Ironhide!' He insulted, storming away, across his domain. Ironhide would have rolled his eyes if he was in his human form, but he made do with just laughing.

'That's the best insult you can come up with? Primus, Bumblebee can do better than you!' Ironhide rose, and followed Ratchet across the med-bay, rather stealthily for a twenty-two foot robot. He wrapped both of his arms around the green mech's waist, the grin never leaving his faceplates. Ratchet did not budge. 'But I digress.' He lowered his voice, but it didn't lose its sexual tone. The medic shivered as he felt his bondmates breath tickle the back of his neck. 'We have more important things to talk 'bout.'

'L-like what?'

Ironhide waited for a few seconds, building up the tension before he spoke.

'About some more good news.'

Ratchet groaned, his voice clearly disappointed.

'Oh, _Ironhide.'_ He sighed, and pulled away from his embrace. 'Honesty. You're such a mood killer.' Ironhide's grin didn't disappear, however. He simply lunged after Ratchet, and snatched his waist again. Ratchet yelled out in surprise, clearly not expecting the attack, and the added weight of the weapons specialist on the unsuspecting medic made the both of them crash to the med-bay floor. They made a sound very similar to an explosion, and both of them were surprised that the others didn't come running with the volume of it.

''Hide, what are you-?!' Ratchet begun to grump, only to be silenced with Ironhide's hand. The warrior shushed him quietly, grinning like a sparkling. Ratchet glared at him, his optics darkened, but he obeyed his command. Ironhide quickly scrambled towards his mate, and straddled his wide hips.

'Don't you want to hear the good news, Ratch?' He asked innocently, but his expression didn't match his voice. Ratchet growled underneath Ironhide's hand, irritated, but he didn't try to say anything. Ironhide chuckled, and swiftly removed his hand and stole a chaste kiss from his bond mate. It was so quick, Ratchet barely had time to realise what was happening before he was pulling away.

Cybertronian kisses were hard to describe. Ratchet once watched Mikaela and Sam 'make out', as they put it, on an unfortunate Bumblebee's hood, and it was fascinating. The humans actually merged their lips together- but mechs and femmes alike simply pressed their lip components together, and the sensors picked up on the touch, and their bodies interpreted it as pleasure.

'…mph….' Was all Ratchet replied with, his voice seemingly indifferent.

'Well, in our human forms, you said we were still vulnerable to human diseases and viruses such as, for example, the flu, influenza, and cancer, yeah?' Ratchet nodded, after a slight pause, and Ironhide could feel his confusion over their bond.

'Yes.'

'Well, I know a way to reduce the risk of prostate cancer. Yet another helpful piece of information I've learned from the internet.'

'Oh? Please share.' At these words, Ironhide leaned closer and stared Ratchet straight in the optics. He just stared for a few moments- enough for Ratchet to become uncomfortable. 'I-Ironhide?'

'The humans have a different word for it.' Ironhide eventually said, his voice light and carefree. 'It's something I'm pretty sure they practise regularly, though.'

'Ironhide? What is it?'

Ironhide leant forward even closer, so his lips were just brushing against Ratchet's, and slowly rested his hands on Ratchet's lower abdomen casually.

'We call it self-servicing.' He whispered, and quickly took Ratchet's lips into a passionate kiss -or their version of it, anyway- while digging his fingers into the gaps between the medics green armour.

'Ngh!' Ratchet moaned into Ironhide's mouth, bucking his chest compartment up to try and connect his spark with his bondmates instinctively. Ironhide grinned, pressing his fingers deeper into the gaps, trying to catch the sensitive spots that he knew where there. ''Hide!'

_You're not going to forget that news for a long time…. Ironhide whispered mischievously to Ratchet over their bond, and the medic could only gasp weakly in surprise as the weapons specialist nipped at the cables in his neck._


	3. What I Want

_Hello xxx_

_Chapter 3 of Good News here._

_Dedicated to all my reviewers, and I'm sorry for the wait._

_A NOTE: I mentioned a name in here that you won't know. It was Kendra, and she's an OC of mine, but she won't be a main character in this story. She may appear once or twice though. The basic story line with her is she was originally a human named Rosalind, and she became good friends with the Autobots. But she (for reasons I won't go into deeply. I wrote a story about this but I can't be bothered to put it up) was killed, and they made a robot girl of her. Hooray, she alive. Anyway. The ended up having to put some of Ironhide's genes in her to make her function, so she's sort of Ironhide's daughter. But Ratchet created her, so Ratchet's sort of her parent too. She ended up changing her name to Kendra, and works with the Autobots as a hacker (well, she is a robot girl.)_

_There we are. Done. If that made absolutely no sense, ask and I'll try to explain it better. I'm crap at explaining stuff over stories._

_Anyway! On with 'Good News!'_

Ironhide grinned.

This was his best piece of good news yet.

Also, maybe this would hint to Ratchet what he wanted. He had been watching _her _for a long time, but Ratchet was always to busy to notice. Too busy with his patients or his data pads. But how blind was he? Even Prowl had one.

'_Well, if he doesn't understand, I'll just tell him.'_

Ironhide closed down the Internet in his processor, and rose. He would be victorious. Everything would change. He was sure of it.

'Ironhide?' William Lennox looked up from his daughter, his more expressive face confused. Annabelle gurgled, not at all afraid of the Cybertronian, and began to gum the head of her doll lovingly. 'What's up?'

'Message from Prime.' The mech lied smoothly, turning his optics onto the human male. 'I've gotta go. Say goodbye to Sarah for me.'

'Right. See you, 'Hide.' Will flashed him a toothy grin, and turned back to his daughter. As Ironhide transformed to his alt mode, Will began to coo at her, his features softening. 'Annabelle, sweetie, you're so cute!'

This was the man who drove a motorcycle through Mission City, threw himself of it and slid on his back underneath the body of a Decepticon while firing a machine gun and cheering? Ironhide mentally rolled his optics, and begun to drive away.

God knows what the sparkling he desired so much would do to him.

-------

Ratchet scowled at his work.

The data pads mocked him, their words and pictures floating around the page, and Ratchet swore they were sticking little things which looked suspiciously like tongues at him.

Ratchet groaned, and dropped his helm into his hands.

_What the frag is wrong with me? _He groaned, his processor pounding. His processor was killing him, he couldn't concentrate, and thanks to Ironhide yesterday his interfacing panel and chassis ached. He couldn't work on his report which needed desperately to be in Prime's hands by tomorrow at the latest. He commanded himself to work on these reports after he had removed the dent from Ironhide's helm, but then one thing lead to another and….

Ratchet growled, and shook his helm to try to shake the thoughts from his processor. _'This is no time to get distracted!'_ He scolded himself, and tried to distract himself with thoughts of his work. He paused for a moment, trying to make sure Ironhide was fully out of his head before he began working again.

Not three Earth minutes later, Ratchet groaned again and caught his head between his hands again. 'Primus slag it.' He snarled, his denta clenched and his voice low. He waited, trying to regain his composure, before swallowing his bitter pride and giving up. He grabbed all the data pads on his desk and threw them into the drawer next to him, scowling. He locked it –something he'd learnt the hard way to do when Ironhide and Kendra broke into his room when they thought he was doing too much work. It made his Energon boil just thinking about it, so he won't think about the matter anymore, but let's just say it involved all of his data pads and a hammer. - and rose. His chest ached in protest as he got up, and Ratchet ground his denta in defiance as the ache slowly turned into an uncomfortable, agitating burn.

'What the frag…' Ratchet repeated, trying to keep his balance through the pain. 'Is happening to me….?'

----------

Three hours later, the two mechs, in their human forms, met in the hallway.

'Ironhide.' Ratchet greeted cautiously, his whole body stiff.

'Ratchet.' Ironhide purred, his voice and body completely relaxed.

'Can we talk?' Both of them asked in perfect unison, their voices intertwining together. Then they both blinked in surprise. Ironhide arched an eyebrow at the medic's shaking voice.

'You nervous about somethin', Ratch?'

'…No, of course not.'

'I can't sense your emotions through our bond when we're in human form. You know that, right?'

'I am aware, yes.' Irritation began to slowly seep through the cracks in the medic's nervous disposition, and the weapons specialist grinned. 'Are we going to talk, or what?'

'Fine. What's up?'

'Not here.'

'Why not?'

'It's…. private.'

'Fine. Where, then?'

'The med bay.' Ratchet more commanded than suggested, and abruptly turned on his heel and violently walked towards his domain. Ironhide blinked in surprise at his bond mate's sudden departure, and had to jog to catch up with the speeding medic. The med bay was not far, it would only take them around one Earth minute to arrive there.

'Ratch, what's the hurry?' He asked, curious and slightly worried about his odd behaviour. Ratchet stayed silent, and only speed up, prompting Ironhide to run after his partner.

Once they arrived, Ratchet nearly stumbled into the room in his eagerness to get inside. He ran inside, and stopped and stood next to some machine that Ironhide recognised as the one with the tempting red button that just begged and pleaded to be pressed a month ago. He had attempted, but Wheel jack had slapped his hands away, claiming that the machine wasn't ready for use yet. Ironhide chuckled at the memory, before stopping to stand beside Ratchet and give the medic his full attention.

'So. What's up?'

'Didn't you want to speak with me as well?'

'I did, but-' Ironhide started, but he was interrupted.

'You first.' Ratchet interjected, before Ironhide could ask what his news was. He reached up, and started fiddling with a lock of his pale blonde hair- his nervous habit. He held one arm around his lower abdomen instinctively. Ironhide sighed, but nodded in agreement. 'But let me guess. Is it good news?'

Ironhide barked out a laugh, his silver eyes sparkling in amusement at the now annoyed tone of his medic's voice. The laugh was infectious- Ratchet smiled slightly at his antics.

'Ratch, you know me too well.' The brunette grinned at him in good humour, and the blonde rolled his eyes.

'Get it over with.' He commanded, and turned to sit on a nearby medical berth, waiting for the news to come. Ironhide joined him, and wrapped his arms around his broad shoulders, pulling the blonde into his chest. Ratchet sighed quietly in pure contentment, smiling. Ironhide pressed a kiss to his mate's hair, drawing out time before speaking.

'Like I said a few days earlier, we're still in danger of catching human diseases, yeah?' Ratchet nodded.

'Yes.'

'And you know there's that new pandemic, that swine flu goin' around?' Ironhide grinned against Ratchet's head, and the medic rolled his eyes.

'The one that everyone's freaking out about.' He shook his head, closing his eyes.

'Yup. That one.' Ironhide took a deep breath, readying himself. 'Well, since pregnant women are at risk more than others, they're giving them vaccine's for it.' Ironhide paused again for a spilt second before lowering his voice, as if telling him a secret that no one else should know. 'So, want the vaccine?'

It took the medic ten seconds to process fully what was said.

But then his eyes flew open, and he shot up, pulling himself free of Ironhide's loving embrace. His eyes were wide in surprise, staring at Ironhide as if he had just turned into a Mouse-Bot.

'A-are you implying-?!'

Ironhide quickly grabbed his wrists again, and pulled him back onto his lap. He leant up, and placed his mouth onto Ratchet's human audio receptors.

'Ratchet.' He breathed, his voice soft and near silent. Ratchet shivered. 'I want to have sparklin's with you, if it wasn't clear enough.'

The two stayed in that position for minutes after the announcement. Ironhide was waiting for Ratchet's response, mentally preparing himself for the best or the worst. He gently pressed another kiss onto the flaxen hair before him, and tightened his hold on him.

Ratchet was trying to gain control of his human brain again- emotions had thrown him off balance and stolen control of every one of his functions. The surprise was rendering him speechless, and the happiness made everything inside him melt into a little puddle of euphoric goo.

Minutes later, Ratchet made one sound.

'…. uhn?'

Ironhide frowned.

'…. What?'

'…. uhn?' He repeated the sound again, not capable of much else yet.

'English or Cybertronian, Ratch.' He reminded the shocked medic, smiling in amusement. 'I don't know what 'uhn' means.'

'…. You…. you want…?'

'Yes, Ratchet.' Ironhide ignored the temptation to roll his eyes. 'I want to have sparklin's with you.'

Ending chapter here. It's horrible, yes, but I'm typing this when I'm supposed to be writing my English Coursework *I won't tell if you don't…*, and I want to get this up today, so there we are.

_Hehe xxx_

_If it's awful, that's 'cause it was written in a rush. Apologizing! *bows*_


	4. Father To Daughter

_Chapter 4 of Good News xxx_

_A appearance from Kendra Gordimer! She does have a lot of dialog in this chapter, but the only reason I wrote her into it was because I wanted to do something a bit different from just picking it up from the next chapter. I'll try not to do it again *slaps self*_

_Yes, also, sorry for the wait. My sis came back from Uni recently, so…_

_Again, not my best work. I forced this chapter out._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. But I do own Kendra and Savoir._

* * *

'Is this true, Father?'

Ratchet squirmed nervously in his seat as the teenager standing on his hand burned holes into his helm with her eyes. He stared at his knees, trying not to make eyes contact.

_'Slag, I didn't realise how scary she was.'_

Through her shadow, Ratchet saw Kendra put her hands on her hips. He carefully looked up, to see her scowling at him.

'Well? Is it?' She questioned, and Ratchet's faceplate began to overheat in embarrassment.

'….Yeah. It is.' He confessed, folding his hands in his lap.

He then leapt back in surprise as the tiny teenager darted forward so she was standing on his wrist instead of the palm of his massive hand, and began to shoot out questions in quick succession.

'Have you told Papa? Have you told Optimus? How do you know? Are you keep-'

'First of all,' The mech interrupted, his optics brightening in annoyance. 'I have told Ironhide. About a Earth hour ago.' Kendra said nothing, but stared at him indifferently until he continued. 'I have not told Optimus, as I thought you would prefer to know first. Also, my chest burns, and First-Aid confirmed it this morning.' Kendra sighed quietly, slowly digesting this information.

'I see….' She replied, and Ratchet tilted his head to the side in confusion.

''I see?'' He quoted, narrowing his optics at his daughter. 'Is that it? No emotions? Just 'I see'?'

'I am……worried.' She reached up, and began to fiddle with a lock of her hair absentmindedly.

'I know her well enough to know that's a nervous habit.'

'I am happy, yes, but I am more worried. I did not know that this could happen….'

'What about Optimus and Bee?'

'I thought Savoir was a mere one in a million.' She shrugged, and released her hair. 'I guess I was mistaken.' There was silence for a few moments. 'How did Papa react?' Ratchet smiled.

'At first, he didn't believe me. But then he listened to the spark beat, then went a little… insane. Started cheering and jumping around the place and everything.'

'It sounds like he has been around Lennox, Epps and Sam too much.' Kendra's tone was amused, and a small smile had graced her face. 'It's good to know that he reacted well.'

'He told me he had wanted sparklings.' Ratchet grinned wolfishly at her. 'When they arrive, I'm sure he'd be wishing he never said anything, especially if they're anything like Sunny and Sides.' The two laughed, and Kendra stepped forward, walking up the green mechs arm.

'Careful.' He warned her as she began to clamber ungracefully over his headlights. 'What are you doing?'

'I want to hear his or her spark beat.' She told him, as she sat on his shoulder. Ratchet laughed, careful not to knock her off, and picked Kendra up . He placed his hand next to his chassis, and the robot woman leaned her head onto the warm metal curiously.

She could hear the quiet whirring of her fathers systems, but the continuous, rapid beat of his spark near drowned the soft sounds out. Beside Ratchet's own, there was a much quieter and slower beat of another spark. She smiled.

'I can hear it.' Ratchet grinned as she moved her head away, and gently placed her on the floor.

'In a few months, after he or she has properly developed, the bond will be developed, and I would be able to hear his or her voice.'

'That's wonderful,' Kendra started, but then her smile suddenly fell. 'Whatever is Optimus going to say? What if he does not let you keep it because of the war?!'

'He won't do that. He had Savoir after all.'

'….Good point. I did not think of that.' Ratchet laughed at her as she blushed, and took a step forward.

'I need to go find 'Hide now.' He told her, before typing his password into his computer and opening the door. 'What will you do?' He asked, the mech chivalrously holding the door open for the human sized robot.

'I was asked to assist Lennox in some matters for NEST. I should go and help him.' She sighed, and began to fiddle with her hair again. 'I do hope it is not about the budget again. It was boring enough last time.' Ratchet smirked, and closed the door. 'When will you tell the others?'

'I don't know.' The medic admitted, his optics dimming. 'Probably tomorrow.'

'Want me to be there to hold you hand?' Kendra joked, pretending to fuss over him like a mother.

'Please. Telling the others that Ironhide, as the humans would say it, 'knocked me up', is embarrassing enough anyway.'

'True.'

* * *

And that's it. I have no _idea when Chapter Five will be up, but it should be before Christmas._


	5. I Fear For Our Lives

_Chapter 5!_

_Greetings!_

_I've decided to start this chapter off a little differently again. One of the reasons for that is Writer's Block. Grah._

_**IMPORTANT NOTES: **__1) Apparently, First-Aid is actually Red Alert…Is that true? Because…damn. I didn't know that! I've only watched the movies and one episode of Animated. You can tell, can't you?_

_2) There's been a spelling mistake on a OC's name. Savoir is meant to be Saviour, but Microsoft Word kept correcting it and I didn't realise. I'll go back and edit it later._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers! BUT! I DO own Kendra, Carbon and Saviour._

_Bumblebee's POV:_

'I can't believe your doing this.' I shook my head at my bond mate, but I couldn't help smiling at his determination. Optimus jokingly scowled at me, before looking back down at the young sparkling on my lap. He held up three digits in front of her faceplates.

'How many digits am I holding up?' He asked his daughter, his voice soft and encouraging. Saviour Prime stared at them for a moment, the ridges above her optics furrowed in concentration. Optimus awaited her answer, almost holding his breath.

'Seriously, Optimus. What's up with this?'

'I want my sparkling to be smart. Don't you?'

'Well, yeah, but…she's only four human years old.'

'Three!' Saviour suddenly spoke up, her voice shrill and loud. Thankfully, we weren't in the main room- if we were, Carbon would hear her and start freaking out. Optimus grinned, almost in relief, and stretched out a small digit. Saviour, after a small, confused pause, reached out and bumped her palm with the tip of his fingers. She smiled and giggled.

'Well done, Saviour.' The Prime congratulated, and the sparkling turned to me.

'Mommy, I got the question right!' She squealed, and I grinned and laughed at her adorable innocence.

'Good girl.' I relied, and her smile widened. 'Now, come on. I think that's enough questions for today.' I shot a annoyed look at Optimus before leaning over to kiss him quickly, physically telling him he was forgiven.

'Eww, mommy…. I'm still here!' She squirmed in my arms, trying to get away. She almost slipped free, but I grabbed her and pulled her into my chest.

'Not so fast!' I laughed, and lunged for the sensitive wires just a little underneath the femme's black and navy plating. She yelped and squealed, her legs kicking out as my fingers touched them, desperate to flee.

'M-mommy!' She laughed. 'S-stop it! D-daddy! Help me!' Optimus chuckled, but did nothing to assist her. I eventually let up on her, and watched, grinning as she panted for breath. 'M-meanie!' She accused, her voice higher than usual.

'That I am.' I agreed, smirking at her. She began to whine incomprehensible words, but her attention was then captured by something else, someone walking into the room.

'Uncle Sides!' She cried, and began waving her arms to hold his attention. The mech looked around, and he smiled as soon as he saw her. He came over, and I allowed him to sweep the sparkling femme into his arms.

'Hey, Saviour.' She clung onto his neck as he wrapped his arms around her, careful not to drop her. 'I've been lookin' for you. What mischief should we get up to today, little one?'

'Pranking Uncle Ratch!'

'Atta girl.'' He winked at her, and she laughed. Optimus rose, and regarded the two sternly.

'Remember what happened last time?' He reminded the two, and their smiles soon fell.

'No new paint jobs for three months.' Sideswipe scowled.

'No Energon treats for a week…' Saviour's lip components quivered, and Optimus nodded.

'Now, you're not going to prank anyone, are you?'

'No, sir.'

'No, Daddy.'

'Good.' Optimus smiled, victorious, and sat back down next to me. He grinned at me, and I smirked back.

'Way to hand their afts to them.' I leaned over and murmured to him, careful not to let the otherwise preoccupied Saviour hear. Optimus smiled, but did not reply.

'So, you guys.' Sideswipe spoke up, still clutching the femme. 'I did come in here for another reason.' He gave us a lopsided grin. 'Meeting in the main room. Ratch wants to talk to everyone about something.'

'Oh? What's that?' Sideswipe shrugged.

'Dunno. Somethin' must be up, though, 'cause wouldn't he go straight to you, Prime?' Optimus nodded, the look on his faceplates suddenly serious.

'He would, yes.' He got up again, and reached out to take my hand. He pulled me up, and I reached out for Saviour. Sides passed her over, and she clung to me as I balanced her on my hip. 'Did Ratchet seem…worried, or angry?' The silver mech shrugged again.

'He did look a little worried, but no more than usual. He gets stressed real easy. I dunno how 'Hide lives with him, to tell the truth.'

* * *

'What is it, Ratchet?'

Everybody in the main room could see that the green mech was nervous. His whole frame was tense, he wasn't making optic contact with anybody, and he was clearly on edge. Some of the more neurotic members of the Autobots were watching him cautiously, ready to spring into action if the need arose.

Ironhide stood next to his partner, slightly less apprehensive and more at ease. All the others sat around them, either standing in their original forms or lounging on one of the many sofas in their human forms. They all paid a hundred percent attention to the medic and weapons specialist, curious as to what the meeting was about and what had made Ratchet so worried.

'…Well, um….' He started, but his voice faltered when he realised he had no idea what he was going to say. 'I have something to….um…..'

'Answer the question, Father.' Kendra sighed, and folded her arms against her chest. Ratchet scowled, and his optics drifted across the room for a while, careful not to look straight at anyone. They all stared back, with either confused looks or brilliant poker faces.

'The thing is…' He started weakly, before looking towards Ironhide for assistance. The trigger-happy mech rolled his eyes.

'Ratchet has somethin' he wants to tell you guys.' He spoke up, his voice loud and clear. Ratchet snarled, and narrowed his eyes.

'Thank you, Ironhide. That really helped.' He glared at him, but the weapons specialist did not seem distressed in the least. He turned back to the group. 'But yes, I do have something to say.'

All he received in return were blank stares.

'And that is….?' Prowl prompted, his optic ridges raised as he held in his arms a peaceful, sleeping Carbon.

'……I'm Carrying.'

There was a long silence, and it went unbroken for more than ten seconds.

When it had finally hit home in a certain mech's proccesor that Ratchet, terror of the med bay and Diego Garcia, was actually _Carrying, _he couldn't contain his emotions.

Jazz burst out into fits of hysterical laughter.

Ratchet scowled at the third in command furiously as everyone's necks craned around to stare at the silver mech. Jazz's entire form was shaking, and Prowl stared at him, before being distracted by the now awake Carbon.

Eventually, the information slowly began to penetrate everybody's skulls or helm to reach either the grey matter or wiring beneath. Sudden realisation crossed everyone's faces, excluding those who already knew. The two twins joined Jazz in his laughing, and Arcee's mouth began to twitch as she tried desperately not to giggle. Bumblebee grinned, chuckling quietly. Prowl, Optimus and Kendra's faces stayed completely blank as Saviour blinked, confused.

'What's 'carrying?'' She asked, completely innocently, and Bumblebee instantly stopped laughing. Fortunately for him, Jazz interrupted everything, wiping tears from his optics.

'S-seriously? You're Carrying?!' Jazz spluttered, still giggling as he spoke. Ratchet's optics darkened, and he spoke through gritted denta.

'Yes, Jazz. I am.'

In response, Jazz started laughing again, nearly falling off his seat. Prowl sighed, shaking his head.

'I fear for our lives.' He admitted, in perfect monotone, and Optimus nodded in solemn agreement.

_:3_

_Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_


End file.
